SamxErixOreo Story One
by ShadowAmaya Sparda
Summary: This is a yuri story written by my lovely friend Eri the Crimson of Gaia Online. Copyright of Eri the Crimson. This is not my story, I am just publishing this for her


The shop bell chimed. "Welcome!" Sam shouted cheerfully from under a car she was working on. She slid out from underneath, wiping away some sweat from her brow. "Hi there Sam! How ya doing today, hun?" She got up and saw a red head, tracing her finger on top of the car. "Good morning Erica! I'm pretty good, just making some adjustments on my car. How about you?" she replied as she unzipped the top of her jump suit and tying it around her waist, revealing a pristine white shirt. Sam looked back at Erica and blushed, seeing that she was watching with interest. Erica moved off the car, playing with her goggles a little, "I'm good. I've got a friend coming by your shop today. She's looking to start that Rally stuff and I told them to come to you," she gave a quick smile, "After all, you're the best." Sam blushed a little more and rubbed her arm, "Oh, I'm pretty good I guess, but I don't know about best…" her voice trailing off as she moved some of her dark blue hair out of her face, giggling. Erica gave her another long smile. Sam gave a smile back, feeling that there was something in the red head's gaze that felt like…there was more to it. Nah, just my imagination, she thought.

The shop bell rang a second time, Sam shook her head and turned to the door and let out another greeting. "ERI!" the new customer shouted, and blur of white flew past Sam. She heard a thud as she turned and saw a smaller blonde girl on top of Erica, giving her kisses. "Good morning Erica! I missed you!" The girl on the ground wrapped her arms around the blonde, and pulled her in for a lingering kiss, causing Sam to look away and blush. "Good morning Oreo, hun. I missed you too. I think we better get up though," Erica replied, laughing. Oreo hopped off the girl, and straightened out her simple white dress. Erica stood up, patted her butt in case anything was on it, Oreo gladly assisting. Erica wrapped her arm around Oreo's shoulder's and presented her to Sam. "Sam, this is my girlfriend Oreo," Erica said proudly. Sam gave the girl a quick look. A little paler in complexion than Erica, a bit shorter, with shorter, blonde hair. She wore a blue heart tattoo on the right side of her face, no doubt to compliment Erica's red heart on her left cheek. "She's so cute Erica! Aren't you lucky!" Sam smiled, a twinge of jealousy go through her, though for which one she couldn't say. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Oreo," Sam gave another smile, offering her hand in a hand shake. Oreo beamed a big smile, and threw her arms around Sam, giving her a big hug, "You're as sexy as Eri said!" she said, muffled. Sam looked down to see Oreo's face planted in Sam's robust chest. Sam turned as red as Eri's hair, feeling a wave of energy flow through her. Having a strange girl plant her face in your chest was definitely new to Sam. Erica laughed and said. "She loves boobs." Oreo pulled off and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, then ran back and wrapped herself around Erica, "She's a lot bigger then you!" Erica blushed this time, saying nothing.

Sam quickly changed the subject, "So! You're interested in the Rally, Oreo?" The girl gave a quick glance at Erica, then nodded, " I sure am!" she put her hand in Eri's, "Show me where the high-end stuff is!" Sam smiled and nodded, and moved to the back. Eri gave the blonde a quick kiss and they followed behind. They stopped in front of a door saying Exclusive. Sam pulled out a key and unlocked it. "Here we are," she said with a smile. Eri and Oreo stepped into the room, Sam right behind and closing it behind them.  
"Ugh, I think I have something in my shoe…" Eri said irritably, taking off her shoes and looking in them. Oreo wrapped herself around Sam's right arm, "We're going to go look around a little sweetie." Sam blushed, and looked at Eri, who nodded in agreement. Oreo pulled Sam off to something rather shiny. Eri watched them go a few steps, and once Sam was distracted enough, she quickly locked the door, a lusty smile crossing her face.

Oreo and Sam walked around for a few minutes, the mechanic explaining how the things work, Oreo doing her best to understand what she was saying. They stopped in front of a nicely polished chrome tailpipe and just looked at it. Sam became aware of the situation she was in again, and began to blush, feeling the girl's breasts on her arm. It wasn't exactly a new feeling, she had hugged many girls, but this was different. This cute little girl gave her tingles, made her…aroused. Sam turned redder and shook her head, turning to move to another item. She felt a tug on her arm, and she looked to see Oreo, her eyes fixated on Sam's ample chest. "I-is something wrong, Oreo?" she stammered. This girl definitely was a mystery sometimes. Oreo licked her lips a little bit and asked, "Am I making you excited, Sam?" Sam looked down to see her nipples visible through her shirt.

She looked away and tried to mutter something, when she felt a wave of pleasure go through her. She felt Oreo's hands on her breasts, gently grabbing and rubbing her index finger on Sam's nipples. Sam let out a light moan, leaning against the wall. The girl was good and persistant, so she felt little need to fight back. Her hips began to move back and forth, and she felt Oreo's right hand on it, following the motions. Oreo moved in closer, pushing the taller girl into the wall, her hands on Sam's waist, slowly pulling up her white shirt, revealing her taut tummy. Sam had one of her fingers in her mouth, a bit down on it as she felt warm lips on her stomach, her other hand running through her hair. Being with a woman was a new experience for her, but already she knew she wanted more. Her closed her eyes, moaning as she felt the lips move up along with her shirt. "Oh, Oreo…" she mumbled, more pleasure shooting through her. Sam felt the shirt go up much quicker and heard another voice coo, "Mind if I join?" Sam opened her eyes to see Eri pulling up the shirt off of her body and throwing it aside. The blue-haired girl blushed, again aware of how naked she was. Any other day, any other people, maybe she'd react different as she did, but today…today, she took a leap. She had been feeling a fair amount of sexuality between her and Eri, and she didn't hesitate to resolve it. She pulled Eri into a kiss, a long, passionate kiss, as Oreo kissed on her stomach and groped her ass. Sam placed her hand on Eri's waist, pulling her in. The red head stroked Sam's back, moving up to her bra, her other hand massaging her right breast. Her tongue explored Sam's mouth, loving the flavor of the mechanic. She popped the hooks of the bra and it dropped onto Oreo, who set it aside, slowly standing up and moving right under Sam's lovely breasts. Eri pulled back and looked at the girl's breasts. Lovely and perky, with average size nipples. She licked her lips and looked at Sam with a familiar grin and slowly kissed down the girl's neck, onto her shoulder, and slowly, slowly moved down. Sam closed her eyes, moaning and sweating. Her body was overwhelmed by so many new sexual feelings, she felt her pussy getting hotter and wetter with every passing minute, every new kiss, every new touch on her body. Sam gasped and squealed as she felt something wet on her nipples. Looking down, she saw Eri and Oreo taking each of her breasts in hand, licking and sucking on her nipples. "Oh fuck…" Sam moaned loudly, her hands going to their hair, gripping their hair harder and harder as they did more and more, biting and sucking on her breasts. She bit her lip, trying her best to control her breathing.

Eri moved from her breast and began to kiss down the girl's tummy, right to her waist. "Now now, why are you still wearing these…?" Eri said quietly. She wrapped one arm around Sam's leg, the other went up the girl's leg slowly, feeling her juices through her jumpsuit. Sam let out a loud moan, her legs buckling a little. Breathing heavily, she giggled. Oreo stood up and grabbed Sam and, with Eri, set her down flat on the ground.  
Sam reddened, seeing these two beautiful women loving on her. Eri pulled Oreo in closely for a kiss as she ran her hands under Oreo's dress, lifting it off her, revealing her in her little white panties, no bra. Eri took the girl's breasts in her hands and played with them, licking them. Oreo blushed and moaned, pulling up Eri's shirt. The red head moved back and raised her hands up and let the girl pull it off, revealing her silk red bra. Oreo hopped Eri's off, and stroked the red head's breast fondly. They looked over at Sam and saw her hand down the front of her suit, moaning. Eri grabbed them and slowly pulled them off her, revealing sexy sweaty legs and black panties, visibly soaked in juices.

Oreo slid up and kissed Sam, pressing her chest on the girl's tummy, caressing her breasts. Sam let out audible moans and sighs as Oreo teased her. She felt her panties come off, and then felt a hand rub on her lips. A big wave washed over her, and she swore, biting her lip. Eri smiled and continued to rub on her lips. Sam legs began to twitch, spreading apart further, her hips thrusting upwards. Sam's hand instinctively found Eri's hair and grabbed it, her other hand on Oreo's back, nails digging in. Eri laid on the ground, her left arm around Sam's leg, the other rubbing on Sam's pussy more. Oreo nibbled on Sam's ear, causing her to grab and dig her nails in harder. Eri used her left hand to spread Sam's lips, causing another wave to go through. Eri slowly entered her middle and ring finger into the girl's pussy, which clamped onto her fingers. Sam let out a muffled cry of ecstasy, her back arching. Eri ran her tongue on Sam's clit, sucking on it. Sam bit her lip harder, breathing harder and arching higher. She moved her hand off Oreo's back and put into Eri's hair, pushing her head into her pussy harder. Oreo moved to the side a little, still playing with Sam's breasts. Eri slid her fingers in and out slowly out of the girl's tight pussy, licking and sucking on her clit, lips, and in her pussy. Sam felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her. It was becoming too much, she was sweating and breathing heavily, becoming increasingly light-headed. Eri removed her fingers and buried her face into the girl's pussy, licking and getting covered in juices. Sam's body stiffened up, and she let out a loud cry. After a minute her body relaxed, aching and tired.

Eri pulled her face up, covered in Sam's juices. She licked her lips, and moved up her body, kissing every few inches. Oreo snuggled on Sam's right side, running her hand up and down Sam's sexy, naked body. Eri gave Oreo a long kiss, sharing Sam's juices. Sam gave a tired but satisfied grin, and kissed her, tasting her own juices. Sweet, in a unique way. Eri snuggled into Sam's left side, her arm around Sam's shoulder. "That was fun, huh?" Sam sighed, still trying to catch her breath, "You two need to come by more often." Oreo kissed Eri's hand and Sam's shoulder, "Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem."


End file.
